The skin is the largest organ of the human body, primarily functioning to protect the body's internal organs from the outside environment. The outside environment that the skin must endure may consist of large fluctuations in both temperature and humidity. Further, the skin may be exposed to radiation from the sun or other sources. Additionally, the skin is routinely exposed to wind, dust, dirt and other harsh chemicals. Finally, the skin must survive the daily rituals that may include washing, shaving, and/or the application of cosmetics.
These environmental factors contribute to what is often referred to as the premature aging of skin. In particular, these environmental factors have been known to cause aging lines, wrinkles, skin dryness characterized by the loss of the skin's natural oils and moisture, skin fading, age spots, and the loss of skin elasticity.
In addition, it is known that proper skin nutrition, characterized by the adequate supply and consistent replenishment of certain vitamins to the skin can both reduce the effects that environmental factors have on the skin, and may also reverse the signs of premature skin aging. Further, it is known that improper skin nutrition due to a deficiency of certain vitamins can cause premature aging, even in the absence of other environmental factors.
Recently, widespread use of tretinoin creams such as Retin-A.RTM. have been made in an attempt to reverse the premature aging of skin. Some evidence shows tretinoin may improve fine wrinkling, mottled hyperpigment-action and roughness associated with photodamage. Unfortunately, tretinoin creams are toxic, thus requiring supervision by a doctor and a prescription. Further, tretinoins often cause unwanted side effects such as local inflammation, redness, scaling, and a slight stinging sensation. Still further, tretinoin patients must limit sun exposure during use. Another treatment that has seen recent use for the purpose of inhibiting premature aging are skin renewal acids such as alpha hydroxy acid. Although these renewal treatments may show some positive results in reversing the premature aging of skin, they are often accompanied by several unwanted side effects including dry skin and irritation. Further, renewal acid treatments are often criticized for producing results slowly.
In light of the above it is an object of the present invention to provide a safe and effective skin cream suitable for the purposes of softening the skin and preventing the premature aging of skin. It is another object of the present invention to provide a moisturizing skin cream that effectively delivers vitamins to the skin to ensure proper skin nutrition. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a moisturizing skin cream suitable for application to the face and neck area. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a moisturizing skin cream which is easy to use, relatively simple to manufacture, and comparatively cost effective.